


Baby Tater Theater presents "Marry Me, Cyrus"  by Cyrus Goodman

by Love_Creeps



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Crack Relationships, Cute, Dorks, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Creeps/pseuds/Love_Creeps
Summary: A showing of a new baby tater theater play by Cyrus Goodman of Betrayal and loveBased off a scene from bravest warror





	Baby Tater Theater presents "Marry Me, Cyrus"  by Cyrus Goodman

Cyrus and his friends(The Good Hair Crew pulse Jonah) and he was about to do Baby Tater Theatre. he sat there staring at the basket of Baby Tater as he thought about what he should do and then it clicked into his head and he blushes at it the boy wasn't here….why not?

He picked up one baby tater and glanced at both. he held one sidewise and the other one the long way. This will help show his audience the difference. ( if you really could tell the difference between the taters)

“Cyrus! You're the most amazing man in all of Shadyside!” he beamed as he said in low voice trying to mimic someone's voice(T.J's voice ).

“Oh! Thank you, Teej!” he said to the other tater and he made his tater bow to Tater of TJ 

That had peaked his friend's interest when he said TJ’s name. Andi and Buffy both had raised their eyebrows and Jonah just gave him confuse look.

“Would you like to join me to the mysteries wedding today?” he went back to the lower voice and he glanced at his friends than back to the taters  
“No!” he made his Tater say then made it turn away the tater T.J. He could hear Andi gasped, she seemed surprised by this.

“But but I love you, Cyrus,” he said in his T.J voice he tried to sound desperate. he hears “aww” from Buffy it was super quiet but he heard it.

“I-i love you too!” his Tater said he made it look back at the other Tater.

“iii looveee you,” he said to bring the two taters together.  
“marry me, Cyrus!!” he made T.J tater said trying to make it sound exciting.

“No” he held his away from the other one, he made it sound deadpanned.

He heard them all gasped this (even Jonah was in the story of these baby tater now)

To answer them their gasps, he got T.J tater to ask  
“WHY!?” He made it sound sad.

He thought for a moment and an idea popped into his head when he met amber's eyes.

“I-i don't love you!” he said as he titled the tater and added “oops!” and Jonah looked shocked by this and his mouth dropped slightly and had to have Andi slowly closes his mouth and shook her head.

“CYRUS!!” He let T.J tater cry out.

“I'm in love with another!” Cyrus taterman said and then he made the tater act as if it swoon.

“WHO IS THIS PERSON??” T.J tater moved closer to the other, who in turned had looked away from it.

“they..are….” he paused and looked up. His friends were leaning forward a bit to get a better look.T.J and Cyrus (Tater ones).

“you and I love you!” he barely said above a whisper and the tater of T.J he made him gasp! (his gasp was at the same time as his friends)

“Marry me!!!” he made the taters closer like they are about to kiss but he made his turn  
Away from the other.  
“No!”

“Cyrus!!” he said as loud as his body could let him the whole dinner looked at him but soon lost interest in why. 

“I'm in love with your sister!!’ tater Cyrus said to tater T.J. His friends gasped loudly and they all glanced at each other and was shocked by this twist.

“amber??? Nooo! I'll hurt her when I find her!” he made his voice sound angry 

“Or she will find you!” he made his voice higher as he picked up another baby tater from the basket it was more burned than the others. He said her name pretty loud so amber so she had wandered over to them to see what going on and she was confused.she had opened her mouth to ask but someone had hushed at her. cyrus felt her eyes on him.

He put down “amber” and picked the other two taters and then said

“amber!?!” 

“The mysteries wedding has been our wedding all along!” he said in his amber voice as he set down Tj(tater) and picked up amber. 

“We will be wed at the mysterious wedding today!” he lifts amber a bit when he said this and added  
“You're not invited will you be my best man??!” he had amber say this to TJ (tater)

“Of course sister!” Tater of TJ said then softly above a whisper said “I hate you so much”

“I'll see you at the wedding!” amber told TJ and amber and Cyrus was about to leave and he made Cyrus look back and say “goodbye Teej! I will always love you!” and they left the scene and TJ was on his own and had said below a whisper “Cyrus” then he preceded to eat the tater that used to be TJ he glances up and they looked at him all shocked and had a tear going down her cheek.

“Wow that's was the best baby tater theater ever!”

Cyrus grinned at his friends and spoke proudly “I know!”

Amber said quickly “I'm still for Tyrus even if means I'm rejected by you”

Cyrus bowed his head, his cheeks reddened

She wasn't the only one who was for Tyrus.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry xD I didn't try too hard on this buuutt I had to get the idea and i just couldn't stop myself 
> 
> I hoped you enjoy <3 
> 
> This is the link to scene:  
> https://youtu.be/U4uQqyRyb7A


End file.
